


Never Have I Ever: Pleasured Myself In The Hospital

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: Bernie calls Serena from the Ukraine, in need of help with a delicate situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anonymous tumblr prompt, never have I ever pleasured myself in the hospital.
> 
> Bernie has gone to the Ukraine under much, much better circumstances than in the actual show. I can't write angst in this series, it's just not gonna happen. The response to this series has been overwhelming, and, I can't thank you cuties enough. To everyone who has left kudos, commented, or followed my tumblr, it really means a lot and inspires me to keep writing. ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bernie has been gone for 3 weeks, off to the Ukraine to help with some damned trauma unit. They'd both agreed upon it since she'd only be gone for a month. It really was an amazing opportunity, and Serena could see that Bernie was aching to get away. Had things not been so solid between them, it might've been more of an issue. However, they'd been stronger than ever when Bernie had left. Serena had even been to Kiev to see her just a week ago. During her trip however, they'd ended up in a huge row over Bernie's living arrangements. 

It was honestly a dump, and Serena had drunkenly said as much, offending an also drunk Bernie, who'd put in effort to try to make it look acceptable for her. After quite a bit of yelling and Serena storming off to their room, Bernie wound up sleeping on the old couch she'd bought second hand, whilst Serena tossed and turned in the bed all night. When Bernie woke up to an empty apartment, she went straight to the airport to apologize, musing on how it was like something out of a film and wondering what on earth Serena Campbell had done to her. Luckily, she managed to get there just in time. They kissed and cried while Serena also admitted that maybe she was a bit harsh, and while they'd made up, it was without enough time to quell the ache between Serena's thighs. She had only touched herself once since Bernie had left, finding that her own fingers just didn't cut it anymore. It was equally exciting and mortifying, knowing that Bernie had so much power over her. 

She just happens to be sitting at her desk, unable to focus on paperwork due to thoughts of Bernie, when her phone lights up. She picks up and beams, incredibly happy that Bernie has started face timing her instead of calling. "Hello love." Bernie says, licking her lips as she looks into the camera. "Hello." Serena replies, biting her lip a bit. She hasn't seen Bernie's face in 3 days and it hits her in a rush how much she's missed her.

"Are you still at the office?" Bernie asks, and for the first time Serena notices how breathy her voice is. "Yes, I don't get off for a few hours. Are you alright?" Serena asks, concern worrying her features. "F-fine." Bernie says, tipping her head back a bit before continuing. 

"Jesus Serena, I've been thinking about you all day. I've missed you so much, you know that, right? So much." She moans the last few words, and Serena immediately knows what Bernie is up to. "Bernie, I can't do this here." She says, as her sex contracts hard and her face flushes. She curses her body for betraying her as Bernie pulls the phone back, letting Serena take in the curve of her breasts, before switching cameras, and letting her see that her other hand is already hard at work between her legs. Bernie is completely naked, and, Serena whimpers at the sight. 

"I can't stop thinking about you Serena." She holds the phone up a little more, and, angles it down slightly. "If you were sitting on my face right now, this would be your view. I've been wanting to taste your cunt for weeks. And just think, only 7 more days. I'll make you come so many times my name will be the only thing you remember." Bernie says, before switching cameras on her phone once more. Serena can see her face now, and, it takes everything in her not to stick her hand down her panties and slip two fingers inside of herself. 

"Serena, I need you. I've been at this for 45 minutes. I can't, I can't..." She sighs, taking her phone and propping it up against a lamp on the nightstand. "Please darling, let me see you. I promise I'll make it worth your while once I get home." She says, her hips canting up to meet her hand. 

Serena knows that she won't be able to get anything done until she takes care of the mess that Bernie Wolfe has made of her panties, and so she stands, locks her office door, and sits back down. Bernie smiles, licking her lips as her free hand comes up to pinch a nipple. "Touch yourself for me Serena, please. It's been too long since I've seen you fall apart." Bernie says, and it's laced with so much love and longing that Serena can't be mad at her for doing this.

She knows she can't take long and slides her hand inside her trousers, biting her lip to keep quiet. She sets up a fast pace, two fingers inside and her thumb brushing back and forth over her clit. There's something about Bernie that lowers her inhibitions, makes her want to do anything asked of her, fulfill any fantasy she might have.

"Fuck, you're so sexy Serena. Do you know how many times I've thought of bending you over your desk? Or getting on my knees and licking you while you sit in that chair? I wouldn't care if someone walked in. The whole hospital could be watching as long as I got to feel you come around my mouth, my fingers..." She pauses and adds a third finger. "My cock. God Serena, the things I'm going to do to you when I get home." She says, arching up into her hand again. 

"How many fingers would I be able to slide inside of you if I was there Serena?" Bernie asks, pulling her nipple roughly. "Two." Serena says, flushing brightly. "Really? Just two? I'm not doing a very good job then." Bernie says, smirking. "Three." Serena moans, adding a third finger. Her other hand is in a white knuckled grip on her office chair as she struggles to keep quiet, letting her head fall back and her eyes slip shut momentarily. She's so caught up in the sensations that Bernie's voice startles her. "Are you close?" She asks, and Serena nods, her fingers thrusting as fast as she can within the confines of the fabric surrounding them. 

"I want all of you. I can't wait until you're home, until you can make it up to me. My bed has been so cold without you. Have you fucked yourself often, thinking of me?" Serena asks, speaking softly. Hearing Serena talk like this, so uninhibited, causes Bernie to cry out and she nods. She pauses for a moment before flipping onto her stomach, never taking her fingers out of herself. She begins rapidly thrusting her hips into her hand, still looking into the camera. 

"Do you see what you do to me? I can't even get off without you." Bernie says, pulling herself up onto her knees. "I wish I was inside of you right now. That I was making you come." Serena whimpers, her sex starting to contract. "I've tried to get myself off, but, nothing compares to the way you touch me. What have you done to me Major?" She's so close, but she doesn't dare take her eyes off the screen. 

"Come for me Bernie." She says, her back arching off the seat as she spasms hard against her fingers, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm washes over her. That's all it takes to set the other woman off. Bernie's eyes slip shut and she lets out a loud moan as she comes, falling back down onto the mattress, catching herself on her free hand. She continues to thrust through the aftershocks, before pulling her hand away and looking back at Serena. 

"Are you alright?" She asks Serena, panting as she falls onto her side. She grabs the phone and looks into the camera lens. "I suppose." Serena says, taking her hand out of her panties and smirking. "However, you have quite a few promises you better make good on when you get home." She says, her smirk blooming into a full blown smile. "Anything for you." Bernie says, her eyelids starting to droop. "Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Serena says softly. Bernie nods and kisses the screen before ending the call. Serena just chuckles to herself and makes her way to the bathroom to wash her hands, already planning for Bernie's return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow my [tumblr.](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/) I would love to get more prompts from you cuties, so drop them in my ask and I will do my best to add them to the series.


End file.
